


Few Options

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney is Kind of Dark Sometimes, Elsa Does, F/F, Honeymaren Doesn't Know How Cute She Is, How Does Everyone Stay Positive in Northuldra?, Northuldra (Disney), imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Honeymaren lives her life in the mist. All she wants is to be free. She doesn't really understand what that means until her options are completely gone.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	Few Options

The mist is a hell that no one but the tribe of Northuldra could ever understand. As Honeymaren had been told since birth, there was a world beyond the mist that was blue and wonderful and endless. It was difficult to imagine such limitless possibilities within the prison of the gray.

Life as a child had been harsh. Honeymaren’s freedom was not only constricted by the mist. Dangerous enemies of both men and spirits lurked the realm and her world was further reduced by the threats they represented. The restrictions were hard on her and her brother.

“Keep your positives high,” their mother said every day. “The fifth spirit will come and the water will rejoice with us.”

Life as a teenager was harder. Honeymaren was given greater responsibilities. She was tasked with fending for the reindeer and going deeper north to hunt for food. With constant danger about, there were several moments when Honeymaren relied on luck to survive.

“Keep your positives high,” her mother told her after she barely made it back with her life. “The fifth spirit will come and we can sing with the wind again.”

Passing her adolescence, it was expected of her to find a mate. Honeymaren’s tribe was small and there were few options. Occasionally a row of reindeer and a basket of butterflies made the tribe members dance for the newly engaged couple, but Honeymaren sighed and looked away.

“Keep your positives high,” her mother replied after sensing her disappointment. “The fifth spirit will come and the fire will light love in your heart.”

“It’s not about what I want,” Honeymaren lamented. “It’s what can never happen at all.”

“And what is that?”

But there was no way for Honeymaren to explain that love simply didn’t exist here in this world for her.

Day after day, year after year, Honeymaren lived exactly the same. During the day, she survived within the mist, and during the night she imagined what a clear sky might look like. It supposedly came in many colors, depending on the time. How could it be anything but hazy?

“Keep your positives high,” her mother pleaded, sensing her despair. “The fifth spirit will come and the earth will be yours to explore.”

“What exactly is the fifth spirit?” Honeymaren challenged.

Her mother was silent for a moment indicating her uncertainty. Her reply was unconvincing. “It is the one who will free us.”

Honeymaren frowned in thought. She searched within herself but felt no hope.

From then on, if she ever dared to imagine the fifth spirit, she envisioned a hulking person of incredible height and strength who could stomp the earth into submission, calm the rage of the fire, command the waters to still, and soothe the winds until they spoke only kindness.

At first Honeymaren thought it might have been her curiosity that had piqued her interest upon first sight of the queen. She had thought it was her amazement of the power she had shown when she formed ice within her hands. She had thought her heart raced because of the surprise that those hands stayed warm even after magicking new wonders. She had thought her exhilaration came from the mist finally lifting after this beauty revealed herself as the fifth spirit. She had thought the skies would be the most wonderful shade of blue, but it turned out eyes were just as lovely.

Elsa found Honeymaren and took her hand in hers. “The enchanted forest is my calling. Will you help me nurture it?” Withdrawn but genuine, Elsa’s smile held hope.

Honeymaren had few options while imprisoned in the mist. She found that today her heart gave her no choice at all.

“Yes, I will stay,” Honeymaren replied, taking Elsa’s other hand in hers. “It is ours to nurture and love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this!


End file.
